Talk:Worf, son of Mogh
Which game is "the Wardens" from?--Turtletrekker 00:44, 7 July 2006 (UTC) Never mind, I found it. Always be sure to cite sources, please.--Turtletrekker 00:45, 7 July 2006 (UTC) :Woops, sorry about that -- 8of5 00:48, 7 July 2006 (UTC) 'Salright. No harm done. (-:--Turtletrekker 01:52, 7 July 2006 (UTC) I thought I read somewhere that Worf was born on December 9, 2340, not May of 2340? Is Worf's birthday being in May correct, or would the December birthday be the correct one? Servo 05:53, 1 April 2007 (UTC). May 23, 2340 is from Star Trek Chronology, in the italicised notes beneath the Parallels entry. This is partnered with April 15 think under the entry for for Riker Stripey. When did Worf succeed Madden as Enterprise first officer? The Riker article has Worf directly succeeding Riker as second-in-command.– Enterprise1981 21:41, 2 August 2007 (UTC) :According to the continuity note at the bottom he became first officer in the latest Shatnerverse novel. Anyone who read that care to confirm or deny whether or not Madden was even mentioned? We'll find out what if any role Madden plays and whether or not Worf becomes the Ent-E's first officer in a month or so in hopefully. --8of5 23:40, 2 August 2007 (UTC) According to Rick Berman on the Nemesis DVD, Madden was never first officer because Berman wanted that post to go to one of the regular cast members, which is the right thing to do. I do not agree, however, that Worf is the first officer of the Enterprise. Whoever wrote that does not know the character. Geordi would be the next in line for promotion and should be the new first officer. LaForge was promoted to Lt. Commander at the beginning of TNG's season 2. Worf was two grades behind him at Lt. Jr. Grade and did not get to Lt. Commander until Genesis, over 5 years later. Second, Worf has TWO reprimands against him. Picard gave him one for killing Duras in Reunion and Sisko gave him another in DS9. One reprimand would put Worf at a disadvantage, two would almost guarantee that he would never get another promotion. Third, Worf has quit Starfleet twice. Worf is my favorite character, but to promote Worf over Geordi or to bring in an outsider like Madden is to disrespect Geordi's hard work and dedication and is not realistic. :Yeah, your opinion is wonderful, but this is a wiki where we add information from Star Trek novels and in the novels Worf is the Enterprise s first officer; therefore this page says he is the Enterprise s first officer no matter your opinion.--Long Live the United Earth 23:58, 24 August 2008 (UTC) ::I can see what you're saying. However, in "A Time For War, A Time For Peace," Riker's first choice to be first officer on the Titan with him was Geordi, but Geordi turned him down, realizing after a talk with Scotty that he still wanted to be an engineer. I'm sure that at some point Riker told Picard about that. However, Worf's varied list of career assignments also do make him more qualified for a first officer's position than Geordi. I mean, Worf was tactical/security chief, then strategic operations officer, essentially an intelligence officer, and then the ambassadorial post. Nothing against Geordi, I'm sure he'd be a fine first officer, but as has been established, he's more content right now as an engineer. leandar 00:56, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Later life User:AT2Howell has been good enough to point out we have a formatting issue on this article. The very end of the history section mentions Worf's chancellorship in the early 25th century, however it is italised. I'm not familiar with this story, so could someone who is explain why this might be? If it is depicted as an alternate timeline in the story then we should probably put it in part of a section to detail Worf in alternate timelines and realities. If it is just part of Worf's future then there is no reason not to include it as we would any other information. Either way it is currently an oddity. --8of5 17:08, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :Well played, 8of5. Well played indeed. – AT2Howell 17:23, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::I remember that story vaguely. There really isn't a reason for the italics unless something different happens in upcoming books.--Long Live the United Earth 22:19, 4 March 2009 (UTC)